


Dans une Langue étrangère

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [127]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Johnlock - Freeform, Language Kink, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: John has a thing for languages, and Sherlock keeps slipping in phrases to piss him off. The title means: In a Foreign Tongue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans une Langue étrangère

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Sherlock finds out that John has a language fetish, so sneaks foreign lines into conversation while they're in public just to piss him off.  
> (tee-hee)

"La preuve la plus accablante however, was the dirt under his fingernails" said Sherlock smugly, his polished accent wrapping confidently around the foreign syllables.

He had been slipping French phrases into his usual high-speed monologues, and by his side, John Watson was growing redder and redder.

When, finally the two had made it back to baker street, John pounced on his boyfriend, and proceeded to snog the life out of him, pausing to mutter “you absolute bastard".

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about this, I started out with an idea, but then…


End file.
